Conectados
by GamMery
Summary: Algo quemaba en su corazón y la culpa era de Todoroki Shoto.


Capitulo Uno.

Era impresionante ver la potencia de su poder, del sudor bajando por su piel, la calidez y la frialdad expresadas en una sola persona. Todoroki Shoto, ¿Cuál era la verdadera naturaleza de su ser?

Momo, se mantuvo ahí expectante, intentando dar respuesta a esa simple pregunta, a pesar de que su compañero demostraba ser frio como si su mitad-derecha le consumiera en cuerpo y alma. Y a pesar del impresionante poder que poseía, le pareció la criatura más débil e indefensa.

-Momo-chan es tu turno.- ni siquiera se giró a mirar, avanzo un poco nerviosa, temiendo que aquellos pensamientos hubiesen sido escuchados, o que alguno de sus compañeros tuviera algún quirk extraño para poder leer la mente.

La clase consistía en derrotar objetivos aéreos en el menor tiempo posible, creó con suma rapidez una ballesta y el sonido del disparo y ver la flecha en el cielo la alejo por un momento todos los pensamientos que tenía sobre Todoroki.

-Muy bien, el siguiente. Kyoka.

Vio cada uno de sus compañeros esforzarse pero ninguno le transmitía aquel sentimiento, seguramente si el susodicho pudiera leer sus pensamientos se sentiría ofendido.

-Yaoyorozu, estas bien? – se puso tensa con solo escuchar su voz.

-ehm…sí, estoy bien, gracias.-Todoroki la miró detenidamente, y noto que su compañera se ponía nerviosa con su mirada.

-De acuerdo.- camino hasta Midoriya y Iida, dejando a Yaoyarozu encimada en sus pensamientos. No quería pensar de más acerca de aquel sentimiento que Todoroki irradiaba, aquella melancolía que le envolvía su propio corazón y lo presionaba.

Al finalizar la clase se despidió de todos como siempre, pero pudo sentir la mirada heterocroma de su compañero, podía ser que realmente Todoroki tuviera alguna singularidad oculta y pudiera leer su mente?...No, eso era imposible, alguien ya tan perfecto, con dos quirk tan poderosos, agregarle un extra sería crear una nueva categoría de super-mega héroe. En menos de lo que pensaba llego a su casa, y al contemplar la frialdad de la lujosa mansión que poseía entendió que era lo que tanto le atormentaba viendo a Todoroki, ambos nacieron en una buena familia, habría sido la educación de Todoroki tan estricta como la suya o solo era una necesidad de encontrar alguien que entendiera que pertenecer a una familia prestigiosa traía consigo una gran responsabilidad y una carga aplastante. Su niñez había sido compleja, seguía cada uno de los preceptos que le eran impuesto, no podía tener amigos, su deber era ser una persona ejemplar, no podía perder el tiempo divirtiéndose con otros niños que podían influenciarla y descarriarla de su camino, o eso recalcaba su madre cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con un grupo de niños jugando en un parque.

Algo le estaba molestando, y no era tener a su padre dando vueltas por la casa buscando algo, o simplemente haciendo alboroto. Era su compañera, Yaoyorozu. Algo iba mal con ella, y al parecer nadie más que él se había percatado de aquel semblante preocupado que la pelinegra llevaba en el rostro, y por alguna extraña razón se acentuaba más cada vez que lo miraba. Por alguna extraña razón, eso lo ponía ansioso, raro en el. Había dicho algo malo, algo que la hiriera? O sus sospechas eran infundadas? A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban como compañeros, Yaoyarozu no se veía como alguien que dejaba que los problemas le afectaran, era analítica, extraordinariamente inteligente, no podía ser posible que a estas alturas todos los acontecimientos vividos le estuvieran pasando la cuenta, allí había algo más. Lo sentía. Y le importaba demasiado saber que era lo que le sucedía, ella no era cualquier compañera y aunque eso no quería que no tuviera aprecio por Uraraka, Kyoka, Tsuyu y las demás chicas, tenía un vínculo especial con Yaoyorozu. Luego de peleas contra Aizawa y que depositara tanta confianza en el para rescatar a Bakugo podía decir con mucha certeza que tanto para ella y para él su amistad había cambiado.

Se sacó la camiseta aun pensando en que podía ser lo que estaba pasando, hasta que quedo en un simple bóxer, apago la luz y se metió a la cama, ya analizaría mañana el comportamiento de la pelinegra.

Al día siguiente no era solo él quien se había dado cuenta de aquel comportamiento, Kaminari le decía a Kyoka que últimamente Yaoyorozu estaba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos y esta lo miraba extraña como si no hubiese notado nada en particular.

-De todas formas hablaré con ella, ahora que lo dices le vi unas ojeras bastante acentuadas, quizás solo no ha estado durmiendo bien.- la escucho decir. Y miro en la dirección de donde se encontraba la nombrada y noto efectivamente que llevaba unas ojeras. Sus pies avanzaron solos hacia ella, y a pesar de que no se consideraba alguien impulsivo su cuerpo se movió solo y alargando su mano y tomando a Yaoyorozu por sorpresa alejo el mechón de pelo que siempre llevaba suelto para ver mejor su rostro, las mejillas de su compañera se pusieron súbitamente rojas.

-Dímelo. – le dijo con toda la seriedad que le representaba, Yaoyorozu lo miro sorprendida y ruborizada, ante la mirada atónica de casi toda la clase.

-¿Todoroki-san?

Sus miradas permanecieron asi, una tan inmutable y la otra vacilante. La puerta se abrió con fuerza rompiendo la atmosfera, Bakugo entraba gritando y a Kirishima riendo muy fuerte. Ambos se detuvieron al ver que todos estaban en silencio.

-¿Qué les pasa par de ineptos? – pregunto Bakugo con curiosidad, con un ceja alzada y la cara sardónica. Kirishima miraba curioso a todos sus compañeros.

Iida se levantó rápidamente, y les apunto.

-Por favor, entren con más cuidado la próxima vez, las puertas son parte del inmobiliario.

Yaoyorozu tenía el corazón casi en sus manos, y a pesar de que Todoroki aún se encontraba parado cerca suyo, agradeció a la impulsiva entrada de sus compañeros. Todoroki le echo una última mirada, como queriendo decir, quiero la respuesta más tarde y se apartó, lo vio alejarse hasta su puesto. Y se despidió tanto de la presencia de su cuerpo, como la concentración de la clase.

¿Qué le diría ahora?

Debía pensar en una buena excusa, una que no la avergonzara a sí misma, y aunque Todoroki no era un persona que se burlara de los demás no quería parecer una tonta o peor aún una entrometida.

Y una vez llegada la hora de comer no había pensado en nada decente, una parte de ella insistía en que debía decir la verdad, pero lo parecía demasiado vergonzoso admitir que lo había estado observando más de la cuenta.

Algo estaba mal con ella, y solo Todoroki podía responder absolutamente todas sus preocupaciones.


End file.
